You Can't Keep Lying Cause The Heart Never Lies
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: She can't keep lying to dougie cause the heart never lies. Mcfly Fanfic there's a better summary inside R


I don't own mcfly in any way :(

But i do own this fanfic :P

enjoy... R&R

**Plot:** Jamie is a normal 15 year old luvs music and so on. But one day her life changes for ever as dougie comes into her life. It starts out fine but things get harder when jamie's mum & dad get back. Lying more and useing her friends to make sure they don't find out can jamie sort things out before anyone get's hurt.

Dougie being 20 thinks he is doing nothing wrong because he thinks Jamie is 18. Falling for each other like rocks into water will Jamie tell him the truth or will he find out by him self. Well it doesn't matter cause Jamie can't keep lying cause the heart never lies...

* * *

**Walking into the Damn CD store with my friends so they could meet mcfly urgggh mcfly of all the bands. **

**It's not like i hate them i actually like some of there stuff but I'm not a proper fan. But anyway i was dragged along by my friends robin and Debbie. The other girls were going crazy for them like shouting **"i wanna have your babies" **&** "I love you" **God what idiots why do that no really why?**

**Robin & Debbie were getting more nervous as we got closer to them both whispering to each other to calm down i didn't pay much attention. Berried into my TMI magazine i wasn't really aware of my surroundings i would just move with the line when i saw them shuffle forward. Why was everyone making such a big deal over these guy's there only human just more stuck up because they have half naked girls flinging themselves at them 24/7. God have some respect for your self girls no really don't become a stupid bimbo for anyone not even mcfly.**

"Oh god we're next" **Whispered Robin loud enough so me & Debbie could hear her looking up i tensed a little seeing the lads they were... HOT! but it still doesn't matter I'm not going to bother with them so i returned my head to my magazine.**

**Feeling a slap on the back of my head i turned around to Robin in shock **"What the fuck was that for?"

"Danny asked you you're name" **She spoke quite & sharp **"SO!" **I said loud but still not shouting startling Danny & the boy's with my words i just returned my head back to my magazine.**

"guessing you're not a fan then" **Said tom laughing his shyness off.**

"No!"** I said looking towards the boy's **"I'm just not crazy like these two" **I laughed as i got two slaps on the head from both robin & Debbie.**

"What?"** i mocked knowing exactly what i had just done but they deserved to get embarrassed after dragging me here.**

"What you reading?"** Looking towards dougie rather puzzled because i had never heard his voice before like his normal speaking voice as he never speaks in interviews.**

"What?" **Dougie asked tilting his head slightly **"Eh nothing i just didn't think you could speak"

"Really?" **he laughed **"Can i see you're magazine?"

"Will you give it back?" **i teased holding my TMI magazine away from him slightly. **"Yup" **he nodded as i handed it to him looking away towards the crowds of half dressed girls not noticing he was wighting something in my magazine.**

"Here" **He smiled an all to cheeky smile which made me fill with butterflies**

"It better still be in one piece" **I joked**

"OK girls we need to keep the line moving before they burn the place down" **Said a very fat bodyguard nugging us towards the door slightly.**

**Speaking without thinking i shouted abit **"I can feel the burn" **I laughed non-stop as i left hearing the lad's taking a laughing fit behind me.**

* * *

**Leaving the store we returned to robins house and all gathered round the TV in our pj's.**

_**SLEEPOVER WOOT WOOT! **_

**Screaming loudly as Samara came out the TV in the movie of course**_**(we were watching the ring BTW)**_

"Is it over?" **cried Debbie in fear **

"Yeah" **robin said pulling the blanket down from our heads.**

**BRRRRRRRING**

**My mobile went off causing us all to jump out of our skins**

**Getting up i ran over to it trying to calm myself down before i answered i took a deep breath.**

"Hallo"

"Hey is this Jamie?"

"Yeah can i ask who this is please?"

"It's dougie poynter we met early today"

"Dougie!" **i said turning round to Debbie and robin who had ear to ear smiles on there faces.**

" I don't mean to be rude or anything but how did you get my number?" **Drawing daggers at Debbie & robin as they giggled.**

"Well i know i should of asked you for your number instead of your friends. But i was scared to get turned down in front of the guy's"

"It's OK i know what that can be like..well not really I'll just have to beat my friends with pillows later or something to get revenge".

"Ha can i watch" **Dougie laughed **

"No but you can listen" **i said as i placed the phone on the dresser an ran towards my friends with a pillow.**

**They stood up and we got into a pillow war as we thudded pillow off each others head **

_Debbie"_Ouch"

_Robin_"That hurt"

_Me_"Take that Debbie"

**I shouted as i picked my water up and socked her she quickly did the same.**

**Running around the room we tripped and landed in one big huddle.**

"Shit who the fuck is on my back?" **Yelled robin in pain**

"What the! Who the hell is chewing my leg?" **I continued**

**Every one took big laughing fit as we sorted ourselves out turning towards the phone which i nearly forgot about.**

"Back" **i said and very out of breath **"Ha that sounded fun well i was hoping that you would like to meet up or something.

**Wondering what he was talking about i mouthed **_"does he know what age i am?" _**to Debbie and robin as they started to wright on a bit of paper.**

_**He thinks you're 18 !**_

**I gulped slightly I'm only 15 this cant be good **"Jamie are you still there?"

**Spoke dougie down the phone thinking i hung up or something.**

"Yeah Doug that's fine"

"Well I'll pick you up at you're house tommorow at half seven or something."

"Do you know where i live as well?"** I laughed down the phone**

"Ehhhhh surprisingly no!"

**Telling him my address i hung up and went over almost in shock to Debbie & robin.**

"Well you're going on a date with dougie" **Debbie squeaked**

"Omg i cant believe it" **Robin quickly followed.**

"Guy's i cant go!"

"WHY?" **They Both shouted in shock at the same time.**

"Because he thinks I'm 18 & I'm only 15 what would happen if he found out?"

"It's not like serious just a little bit of fun just chill"** Whispered Debbie as she engulfed me in a hug.**

"So are you gonna go?" **asked robin.**

"Yeah but we cant tell anyone"

"Why not?" **Debbie asked puzzled**

"Cause if my mum or dad found out or anything i would get caught and dougie would find out that I'm not 18"

"Yeah"** they agreed falling back into the pop-corn to watch the last part of the ring.**

"what the hell!"

"What?" **Debbie said spiting pop-corn every where**

"He wrote something in my magazine that evil twat" **Robin & Debbie were lauging at my words but i wasnt laughing i hate it when people muck up my magazine before i even get to finish it.**

"What does it say"** They both asked. Both of them now towering over me as i read.**

* * *

_**Hey you look cute sorry that i didn't ask for your number but i got it off your friends mahahahaha! lol anyway**_

_**i will phone you later tonight if that's OK hopefully you read this before i call" **_

_**dougie X**_

* * *

**I couldnt get to sleep that night thinking about what might happen. I just sat there in the dark thinking**

**Was i really doing this? Am i really going to get away with this? Before finely getting to sleep...**


End file.
